destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Banshee-44
Banshee-44 est un Armurier Exo qui est responsable d'une armurerie à la Tour. Histoire Âge de la Cité Comme tous les Exos, Banshee-44 n'a que peu de souvenirs de sa vie passée. Ayant été réinitialisé 44 fois, il souffre de troubles de la mémoire sauf pour tout ce qui touche aux armes sur lesquelles il a un savoir encyclopédique.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Alliés de la Tour // Armurier Après sa réactivation, il a rejoint la Cité. Il a combattu à la bataille de la Trouée du crépuscule. Il a également combattu sur (4) Vesta mais nous ignorons quand. Guerre contre les Corrompus Lorsqu'Oryx est arrivé dans le système solaire, Banshee-44 a passé un marché avec trois Fonderies d'armes de la Cité : Suros, Omolon et Häkke. Banshee confie des prototypes d'armes de ces fonderies aux Gardiens afin qu'ils les testent en situation réelle. En échange, les fonderies d'armes offrent entre une et trois armes par semaine, elles sont livrée le Jour des armes. Ce marché a permis à Banshee de recommencer à fabriquer des armes, il en a offert certaines aux Gardiens en remerciement. Armes fabriquées par Banshee-44 Marchandises * Armes * Télémétrie d'armes * Cartouches d'armes * Pièces d'armes * Pièces d'armures Citations Sur ses problèmes de mémoire et sur les bribes de souvenirs qu'il lui reste * J'vous connais, non ? * On s'est déjà croisé, non ? Je connais cette arme ... * Vous n'étiez pas à ... euh non, je confonds ... C'était avant votre époque ... * J'suis certain d’avoir déjà vu ces marques ... mais quand ... et où ? * Il dit que les Exos ne rêvent pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un rêve ? Et un souvenir ? ... Fais ton boulot Banshee ... * Combien de fois a-t-on redémarrer mon système ? 41 fois ? 42 ? 43 ? * C'est ce même modèle que j'utilisais pendant les opérations sur Vesta ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils les fabriquent encore ! * C'est ce même modèle que j'utilisais à la Trouée du crépuscule. On s'est fait écraser ... mais pas à cause de l'arme ! * Ça tirait en dessous, pendant qu'on débarquait sur la côte ... * Comment s'appelait cet officier ? Je me souviens à peine d'elle ... Son fusil s'était enrayé ... Elle y est restée ... * Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Des yeux de braise, pleins de Lumière ... Roooh ... Je me souviens pas ... * Je n'avais jamais servi un meilleur Exo. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain. C'est ça, la guerre. * Il s'est réveillé en hurlant, à l'endroit même où il était tombé. Dur de s'en remettre ... * Je me souviendrai de vous la prochaine fois ... peut-être ... Sur les fonderies d'armes * Toutes ces vies en jeu ... Et Daito veut augmenter ses prix ? On se demande parfois à quoi ils pensent ... * Les Nadir ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ... J'avais connu le grand-père du p'tit nouveau ! * Très bien ! Je dois dire à Cassoïde que ça convient. Tant que ça ne leur monte pas à la tête ... * Omolon est encore en retard ... J'ai pas le temps pour ça ... * Encore une livraison en retard ... Grèves, pénuries, toujours une bonne excuse ... Sur les ennemis de la Cité * Je lui ai dit que ça n'arrêterait pas les Cabals mais certains n'écoutent jamais ... * On dira ce qu'on voudra sur les Cabals mais ils s'y connaissent en armes ! Sur les réparations qu'il doit faire * Hmm ... je vois votre problème ... * Vous avez eu des ennuis à ce que je vois ... * Rien à sauver ... Quelle épave ! * Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent que je fasse avec ça ? * J'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Y'a toujours quelque chose de neuf ... * Du mauvais boulot ... Tss ... * La première fois c'était de l'incompétence, là c'est du sabotage ! Faut régler ça ! * Y'a des vies en jeu ! C'est inacceptable ! Quelqu'un devra payer pour ça ! * Le bouclier anti-chaleur surchauffe. * Les radiations fuient de partout ... * Non ! Alors là, non ! * Ce viseur finira par tuer quelqu'un ... * Les projectiles continuent à s'enrayer ... * Je devrais retoucher cette bobine si j'avais le temps. * Il faudrait réduire la pression de gaz ... * Hmm ... Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait marcher ... * Il faudra que ça passe. * La correction au vent est encore trop forte ... * Il faut vérifier le silencieux, il marche pas. * Ce sont des marques de dents ? Ça craint ! * C'est du sang ? Bwah ... * Nul ! Comme si j'allais pas m'en rendre compte ! On me la fait pas à moi ! * Bien sûr que c'est possible ! De toutes façons, elle en connaitra jamais autant sur les armes que moi ! * Hmm ... Pas mal ... * J'ai déjà vu cette arme dans le temps ... Belle pièce ! * Ça vient du Récif ... Pas mal ... Un peu criard mais ça peut s'arranger ... * Tous ces chromes ... c'est un peu vieux jeu ... * Ça brille trop ... Pas assez discret ... * C'est pas beau mais je peux l'améliorer ... * Venez me voir si vous avez le moindre problème ! Sur les armes qu'il vend * Nouvelle livraison ! Venez voir ! * Jetez un coup d’œil, Gardien(ne) ! * N'hésitez pas à essayer ! * N'hésitez pas à soupeser ... * Côté poids, ça vous va ? * Le poids est assez élevé mais quelle puissance ! * Regardez s'il faut régler la mire ... * Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? * Bonne sensation, hein ? * C'est une bonne arme ... * Ouais ... parfait ! * Ouais ... je vois ce qu'il vous faut ... * Ouais, c'est ça qu'il vous faut ! * Ça c'est bon ! * Excellent choix ! * Voilà quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut ! * Ce modèle là s'enraye facilement : il faut bien l'entretenir ! * Faites attention où vous pointez ce machin ... * un [[Chasseurs|Chasseur]] C'est la portée que vous cherchiez, Chasseur ? * un [[Exos|Exo]] Seul un Exo mérite cette arme ! * Prenez soin de cette arme, Gardien(ne). * Je suis content de voir que vous vous impliquez. Toute aide, la vôtre comme la mienne, fait avancer cet art. Tenez : faites-en bon usage !Passage de rang chez l'armurier. Divers * Bonjour ! * Oui ... * Dites-moi : de quoi avez-vous besoin ? * Gardien(ne) ? * À vous de parler. * Y'a quelqu'un ? * Ouais ... * Votre regard est vide ... * Vous voulez une chaise ? * Vous êtes toujours là ? * Je peux attendre. * C'est décevant ... bah ... * S'il vous plait. * Vous cherchez la sortie ? * Alors ? * Alors, allons-y ! * Marché conclu ! * Autre chose ? * Merci, Gardien(ne) ! * À la prochaine fois ! Traduction à trouver * "Looks like you had a rough night." (if approached by a Guardian during the night) * "Shotty, as if I wouldn't notice. All my wipes, seen all the tricks." Théories et faits marquants * Banshee-44 a fabriqué une arme spécifique pour Gallida Tuyet.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : De retour en selle (étape 1). « Les archives de la Cité indiquent qu'avant vous, la dernière personne pour laquelle Banshee-44 a conçu une arme sur mesure était une Arcaniste nommée Gallida Tuyet. » – Spectre Références Catégorie:Exos Catégorie:Armuriers Catégorie:Marchands Catégorie:La Tour